Learning To Live Together
by DeliciouslyDangerous1
Summary: After Zane is trapped in the systems, Sensei decides to bring in some new ninja, much to Kai's dismay. Now, the new ninja and the original ninja have to try and get along with each other. Some of them get along great, while others don't exactly see eye to eye. Nya x Cole, Kai x OC, Jay, x OC, Lloyd x OC, Cyrus Borg x OC
1. The First New Ninja

**So, this is one of the stories I told everyone I was gonna write, or I told the people who read my story Choosing that I was gonna write this, along with a few other stories, but they're still in progress, so :P**

**Anyways, let's get this started!**

* * *

**Kai's POV**

After losing Zane, Sensei had thought it would be a good idea to bring in some fresh faces. He'd found eight new ninja, one of them being Nya.

Most of them were girls, much to my dismay, but he'd said some of them were guys, so at leat we wouldn't be surrounded by girls.

Each of the new ninja would be arriving later on this week, so Sensei had made us clean up the academy a bit, wanting it to be spotless for when the new ninja arrive.

The others were all kind of excited about the new ninja, while I wasn't so stoked. It had always been the five of us, just me, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd.

I felt as though Sensei thinks we aren't enough anymore, that we're losing our touch and that's why he found new ninja, to replace us.

I shook my head at the thought, focusing on my current task, which was fixing the school bus for the field trip we'd be taking in a few days.

I was almost done with the repairs, finding the bus only needed an oil change and the brakes needed a little work done, so it wasn't that difficult.

What did suck, was that it was the middle of summer, so it was extremely hot outside. Normally, being the ninja of fire, I love the heat, but this was ridiculous.

I ended up having to remove my shirt, using it to wipe up my sweat. The field trip we'd be taking was to a village about a day away from here.

We were going to be staying there for a week, learning about life without technology. The village was known for its vineyard, which produces the best grapes in all of Ninjago.

The village only has necessary technology, like phones and stoves, but nothing for entertainment purposes, unless you're a citizen of the village.

All of us would be staying in a cabin on the outskirts of the village, having none of the technology that the citizens have.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a bus pull up in front of the academy, a young girl about my age stepping off of the bus.

I figured she was one the new ninja, so I tried to act busy, so I wouldn't have to talk to her. She didn't pay me any attention, she just made her way into the building, suitcase in hand.

Grabbing my shirt, I wiped my sweat one more time before heading inside as well, heading straight to my room, putting on a new shirt before making my way to the break room.

Entering, I found the new girl from earlier already there, talking with Sensei Wu. Both of them turned to look at me, as though I wasn't supposed to be in there.

Chuckling nervously, I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck and left the room, bumping into Jay at the foot of the stairs, making him drop his pudding cup.

"Kai, that was the last cup of chocolate pudding!" Jay shouted, looking down at the spilled pudding cup, watching as its contents poured onto the floor.

"Sorry about that, wasn't watching where I was going." I said, my face red with embarrassment as I went to clean up the pudding cup.

"Are you still worrying about the new ninja?" He asked, making me stop what I was doing for the moment. I continued to clean the pudding, not giving him an answer.

"Kai, you have to get over it! Just because Sensei brings in some new ninja, it does not mean he's gonna replace us." He said, shaking his head at me.

I opened my mouth to reply, but found Jay already walking away, so I closed my mouth, keeping my comment to myself.

I finished cleaning up the pudding, just as Sensei Wu opened the door to the break room, stepping into the hallway, looking down at me.

"I need you and the others to meet me in the living room in five minutes." Sensei said, walking back into the break room.

Walking downstairs, I eventually found the others, telling them to meet up in the living room before heading there myself, sitting on the couch.

Jay, Nya, and Cole walked in moments later, Nya and Cole taking their spots on the loveseat, while Jay sat by me on the couch, tapping his fingers on the arm of the couch.

Sensei came down minutes later, the girl from earlier following behind him, looking nervous. I took the opportunity to observe her better.

She was a very pretty girl, with long, wavy light brown hair and light brown eyes to match. She had quite a figure and her skin was somewhat tan, but not too tan.

She nervously looked around at all of us, her eyes resting on Jay a bit longer than the rest of us, Jay staring at her too, a soft blush on his cheeks.

I smirked, amused at how easily Cole and Jay fall in love, Cole being in love with Nya, while Jay obviously liked this new girl.

Sensei Wu finally spoke up, introducing the girl, all of us listening intensely to every word he said. I admit that even I was curious.

"Everyone, this here is Arisa Yoshida, one of the new ninja." Sensei said, pausing to let us greet each other.

"Hi, I'm Arisa. It's nice to meet all of you." She said, bowing a little bit, a smile plastered on her face as she spoke.

"So, what element are you Arisa?" Nya chimed in, curiosity oozing from her voice.

"Sensei told me that I was the kunoichi of wind, which does makes sense, considering I love the wind." She said, a soft blush on her face, her eyes cast downward as she smiled.

"So, what color are you?" Jay asked, his enthusiasm obvious. Arisa's head snapped up as Jay spoke, her watching him with a smile on her face. Those two have got it bad.

Sensei did his spinjitzu, changing Arisa into her suit, it looked just like ours only more feminine, her's was the same as Nya's, except for the color.

Arisa's suit was a beautiful shade of light purple, looking just right on her, apparently Jay thought so too.

"How do I look?" Arisa asked, giving a twirl, her hair lightly swinging as she did. Jay looked like he'd faint at any second, his eyes dazed.

"Perfect...I mean, perfectly fine." Jay said, realizing what he'd said at first, trying to cover up his slip up, making the rest of us snicker.

Jay and Arisa both had blushes on their faces, both of them looking down at the floor, Arisa biting her bottom lip.

All of us were silent for a few moments, then Sensei spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, it's getting late, so I think Arisa should go get settled in. Come, I'll show you to your room." Sensei said, gesturing for Arisa to follow him, the rest of us followed behind, curious as to what her room looks like.

Sensei led her down to hall where to girls' rooms are, stopping outside of the door to the room next to Nya's.

Opening the door, we found Arisa's suitcase on the bed, along with some sort of...lizard thing sitting on top of it, sleeping.

Her room was cute. The bedspread was different shades of purple, with little white cloud designs on it, along with several fluffy white pillows on the bed as well.

She had a light brown wooden floor with a small, dark purple rug on the floor. Her window had silky, white curtains hanging over it. The walls were the same shade of purple as her ninja gi.

Arisa stepped into her room, admiring it with a smile on her face. The little lizard thing noticed Arisa in the room and immediately ran to her, letting Arisa scoop it into her hands.

Turning around, she introduced us to the creature, telling me it was a _chameleon_.

"This here is my pet chameleon, Camille." She said, lightly scratching the top of its head with the tip of her finger, making the small chameleon smile a little bit.

Nya squealed at the creature, rushing over to Arisa, the two of them beginning a conversation as Nya played with the chameleon.

Us boys took that as our cue to leave, so we did, all of us pretty tired. Before entering our rooms, Sensei informed us of two more of the new recruits that would be coming tomorrow, so we needed to be up bright and early so we could meet them.

We agreed to set alarms so we could wake up early tomorrow, which seemed to satisfy Sensei, him making his way to his room as we entered our rooms.

I crawled into bed, slowly drifting off to sleep as I wondered what tomorrow's two new recruits would be like.

* * *

**I thought the camp I'm at didn't have wifi, but it does, so I posted something. ****I gotta wrap this up, so I can go to my afternoon activities here soon.  
**

**I will be updating Choosing here soon as well, and I will be posting a few new stories later on this week (hopefully).**

**Anyways, I hope you like this and I will try to update tomorrow or the day after, so keep an eye out!**


	2. Two New Ninja

**Okay, I know it took me forever and a half to update this story and I'm so sorry about that! You have my sincerest apologies and every right to come egg my house!**

**Anyways, you'll be meeting two of my OC's in this chapter! I forgot to write what elements they are, but I put it at the bottom of this, so if you wanna know what their elements are, go right down there and look!**

**BTW, so far my poll had four votes and Cole x Nya is winning, but the poll isn't closed yet!**

**I have a few notes down at the bottom of this as well, so check those out too!**

**Now, here we go...**

* * *

**Cole's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off, scaring me and making me fall out of bed. Groaning in pain, I got up from the floor, rubbing the top of my head.

I managed to get ready in five minutes, rushing downstairs to find Nya, Arisa, Jay, and Kai already awake, eating bowls of cereal. The only person not downstairs was Lloyd.

The others greeted me as I made my way over to the table, fixing myself a bowl of cereal too, sitting down right as Sensei Wu walked in, turning to look at us.

"Ah, good morning everyone. Glad to see you're all up bright and early, the two recruits should be arriving any minute now." Sensei Wu said, smiling as he went to make himself some tea.

Kai groaned, still not too happy about the whole thing, but I could tell he didn't mind Arisa. Him, Arisa, and Jay were all getting along pretty well, so that was a good sign.

Maybe Kai would actually get along with the recruits, despite his constant complaining about having new people on the team, afraid of replacement. All of us knew he was just paranoid, so we ignored him most of the time.

Kai, Jay, and Arisa seemed to be having a conversation, the three of them laughing at something Jay had just said. I glanced around the room, taking in everything.

My eyes landed on Nya, who had been glancing in my direction, the two of us making eye contact. Giving her a smile, I got up and went to place my bowl in the sink.

We all heard the front door open and close, so someone had just entered the building. We figured it was the two new recruits, so Sensei went to greet them, while all of us sat there.

Heading back to my seat, I found myself on the floor before I could get to my seat, having been tackled by a blur of black and pink. Looking down, I saw a girl around Lloyd's age.

Not just any girl either, it was my little sister, Lena. She was on top of me, hugging me as hard as she could. It had been a while since I'd seen her, considering she lives with our mom, Lianna.

Our parents had gotten divorced and my mom had gotten custody of Lena, the two of them moving to Satu Village, while Dad and I remained in our hometown.

Mom and Lena occasionally came to visit and when they did, me and Lena would always play together, while Mom and Dad sat there awkwardly, trying to make conversation.

It's been two years since I've seen her, so I almost didn't recognize her. Her hair had grown out, going all the way to her waist and her voice didn't sound like it belonged to some preppy schoolgirl anymore.

Her hair was black like mine, her eyes the same shade of green as mine too. Her skin was a bit paler than mine, but not too much.

"COLE!" Lena shouted as she hugged me, not caring if she was being loud. I laughed at her, managing to push her off of me before getting up.

"Hey Cole, who's she?" Jay asked, pointing his spoon at Lena. I didn't even have a chance to introduce her, being cut off halfway through the introduction.

"I'm Lena, Cole's super awesome, totally kick-ass little sister!" She said, lightly flipping her hair to add a dramatic effect to her statement, chuckling afterwards.

THAT made evryone drop their spoons, staring wide-eyed at Lena, who was smiling like she'd won the lottery. Another girl walked in behind her, along with Sensei Wu.

I figured the other girl was the other recruit, so I took a minute to observe her. She was relatively pretty, with medium length blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Her eyes were electric blue, looking somewhat like Jay's eyes if you looked closely. Her skin was pretty pale, like she doesn't go outside much, unlike me or Kai.

She was wearing a yellow T-shirt, a pair of denim shorts, some white stockings, and a pair of yellow sneakers. I heard a tiny meow come from behind her, looking back to see a kitten following her, stopping to sit at her feet.

She picked up the kitten, running her fingers over its fur. The kitten had white fur and blue eyes that looked like the girl's eyes, overall the kitten was very cute.

Lena ran over to the girl, linking their arms together and marching to the center of the room. Everyone had finally snapped out of their daze and were paying close attention to this girl, especially Jay.

"Um, hi there. I'm Nariko Tanaka, it's nice to meet you." She said, bowing a little bit after she placed the kitten on the floor.

"Aha, it is you, I knew it!" Jay shouted, making all of us jump a little bit, not expecting him to shout like that. Jay got up from the table, making his way over to Nariko, pulling her in for a hug, which she returned.

Once the two of them pulled away, Jay finally told us who she was, appeasing our curiosity.

"Guys, Nariko here is my cousin. She's the daughter of my mom's brother, Eddie." Jay said, slinging an arm around Nariko's shoulders, making her giggle a little bit before slapping his arm off.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Now, Cole's sister is a ninja and so is Jay's cousin? Why are most of the new ninja related to us?" Kai asked, crossing his arms in frustration. Sensei was next to speak up.

"I am afraid I do not know why they are related to you, but at least they aren't complete strangers, like some of the other recruits." Sensei said, placing a hand on Kai's shoulder, giving him a small smile.

"Now, I do believe both of you should receive a gi, so here goes nothing." Sensei said, using his spinjitzu to change them into their uniforms.

Their uniforms were just like Nya and Arisa's, only different in color. Lena's was light pink, while Nariko's was yellow. The two of them seemed pleased with the colors.

"Wow, this is so cool! I love my gi, it's so comfortable and cute!" Lena said, giving us a twirl as she pranced around the kitchen in her gi.

Nariko seemed to like her gi as well, smiling as she looked down at herself before nodding her head in approval. We sat there watching the two of them, when we heard a loud crash, Lloyd walking in moments later, rubbing his head.

"Ow, that hurt." He said, continuing to rub his head, his face red in embarrassment as he turned to look at Kai and Jay, whose rooms were right next to his.

"Hey, why didn't you guys wake me up! I overslept thanks to you two!" Lloyd shouted, puffing is cheeks out angrily, making Kai and Jay laugh.

I shook my head at the two of them, turning my attention back towards Lena and Nariko, which made Lloyd turn to look too.

I noticed Lloyd looking at Lena from the corner of my eye, his face beet red as he stared at her, only to be nudged by Kai, who had a huge smirk on his face.

Lena had apparently noticed Lloyd too, her face getting red as well, probably because she noticed he was still in his pajamas, which were just boxers.

Lloyd noticed too, blushing as he ran upstairs to change into his gi, Kai and Jay snickering at him as he left. Sensei had a smile on his face too as he watched his nephew make googly eyes at my sister.

While we waited for Lloyd, we went to sit outside, Nariko carrying her kitten, which she told us was named Katniss.

Once we were outside, Lena opened her mouth and shouted the name of her pet, a baby fox that she'd named Alai. I remembered her writing to me about getting the fox, but I'd never actually seen it until now.

Once she'd shouted for her, Alai came running through the yard towards Lena, stopping once she got to her feet. Nya and the other girls had gotten pretty excited about Alai, having never seen a baby fox before.

Five minutes later, Lloyd joined all of us outside, wearing his gi. He took notice of Alai and went over to her, bending down to pet her, but his eyes were focused on Lena.

Sensei called us all inside, wanting to show Nariko and Lena to their rooms, so they could unpack their suitcases and get settled.

Our first stop had been Nariko's room, which was right next to Arisa's room. Nariko's room was nicely decorated too and her suitcase was already on her bed.

Her bed was fairly simple, which she didn't seem to mind. The bedspread was white and light yellow and a few pillows were near the headboard, most of them being white but there were some yellow pillows too.

The floor had a soft white rug on the floor and had a tiny bed for Katniss to sleep on, the kitten running straight to it and laying down.

The walls were yellow and had a few decorations hanging from them, various picture frames, a calendar, and a few white letters that spelled out her name.

We let Nariko go into her room to unpack, while the rest of us went to the other room next to Nya's room, which was to be Lena's room.

Opening the door, we found Lena's suitcase also on her bed. Her bedspread was a combination of black, pink, and green with little floral designs all over it, along with her name stitched on the bottom corner in gold.

Her walls were light pink, with her name painted on one wall in black. The rug on her floor was light green, like on her bedspread, and it was soft to the touch too.

There was a bed for Alai to sleep on, like there had been with Katniss, only Alai's bed was a bit bigger. Lena's room had a lamp next to the bed, all of her sketchpads and songbooks, her guitar, and all of her pictures already there.

She had the largest grin on her face as she entered her room, Alai following right behind her. We left the room to allow Lena to unpack, the rest of us heading downstairs to the living room to relax and watch a movie.

Kai and Jay both argued over which movie to watch, finally deciding to have a vote. So, all of us were to raise our hands at the name of the movie we wanted to watch.

"Okay, so who wants to watch Howl's Moving Castle?" Kai asked, making me, Nya, Arisa, and Lloyd all raise our hands. Kai smirked at Jay triumphantly before putting in the movie.

During the part where Howl is leading Sophie to the bakery, Nya had leaned her head on my shoulder with a sigh, so I figured it would be alright to put my arm around her, so I did.

I glanced over at everyone else. Arisa was sitting on the couch with Jay and Kai, both of them sitting next to her since she held the popcorn.

Sensei was on his belly, watching the movie like he was 6 years old, occasionally reaching into the bucket of popcorn next to him on the floor, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Lloyd was sitting next to Sensei Wu, eating popcorn but not really paying much attention to the movie. He was too busy staring at the stairs, waiting for Lena to come down.

Nariko and Lena finally did come down, about halfway into the movie. Lena had taken a seat next to Lloyd, blushing as she asked if she could lay her head on his lap, which he agreed to, blushing too.

Nariko had taken a seat in the recliner, popping her feet up and she watched the movie, her eyes never leaving the screen, like Sensei Wu.

20 minutes later, Nya had fallen asleep on me, her head now in my lap and her body covered with a blanket, thanks to Kai. I could hear her light snores just barely over the sound of the TV.

I found myself unable to focus on the movie, finding myself staring down at Nya and growing tired too, so I adjusted myself to where I was lying down next to her, my arm wrapped around her as I too fell asleep.

**Kai's POV**

Nya and Cole had both fallen asleep during the movie, the two of them now asleep in the floor, cuddling close to one another underneath the blanket.

They stayed like that even after the movie was over and the rest of us left the room, Lloyd and Lena going outside for a walk, while Nariko went to her room.

Jay, Arisa, and I were heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner, the three of us going to make spaghetti instead of going out to grab something to eat.

Jay had went to grab everything out of the cabinets, handing everything we'd need to me. Arisa had filled a pot full of water, placing it on the burner so that it would begin to boil.

I poured the noodles in, stirring them occasionally, and they began to boil shortly afterwards. We let them sit in the boiling water for about 3 minutes before removing the pot from the burner, using a strainer to remove the water from the noodles.

Once that was finished, Arisa poured in the sauce, while Jay finished cooking the hamburger meat, putting it into the pot with the noodles after the meat was done.

Jay went to set the table, while I went to get everyone else for dinner. I started with Lloyd and Lena, finding them outside, sitting on the swing set together.

After I called them in, I went up to Nariko's room, knocking on the door before entering, finding her working on some kind of invention.

Finally, I went to wake Nya and Cole, grabbing my airhorn from my room before heading downstairs, walking to the living room and standing over the two of them.

I laid my finger on the airhorn's button, pressing down and making it go off. THAT woke the two of them up, probably making them almost piss their pants in the process, making the rest of us laugh.

The two of them got up and headed into the kitchen, taking their seats at the table as Arisa put some spaghetti on everyone's plates. Sensei said thanks for the meal and all of us dug in, eating like we hadn't seen food for a month.

We all managed to finish dinner within five minutes, each of our plates empty and placed in the sink to be washed.

All of us were fairly tired after dinner, so we said our goodnights and headed to bed, eager for the chance to sleep in tomorrow.

We wouldn't have to worry about getting up early to greet new recruits tomorrow because the next recruits weren't gonna be here for at least 3 more days, so it was just gonna be us until then.

I was glad the next recruits wouldn't be here until then, not sure if I'd even like them. Sure, I did like Arisa, Lena, and Nariko, but would I like all of them? Probably not.

Entering my room, I changed into my pajamas before plopping down onto my bed, quickly falling to sleep afterwards.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Was it good? Was it bad?**

**I promise this story is gonna get better, especially around Chapter 6 or 7 which is when the really funny stuff begins, which I can send you a preview of i you want, just ask and I'll PM you the preview!**

**Anywho, I hope to have this one updated in a few days, but you never know what can happen to change your plans! I'm hoping nothing like that happens though!**

**Plus, I will be constantly updating Darkness In His Heart, Choosing, and Love or Duty in my spare time as well, especially Darkness In His Heart and Love or Duty, so keep an eye out for the new chapters for those! I'm currently writing Chapter 5 of Love or Duty and Chapter 3 of Darkness In His Heart!**

**Now, here are the elements for the two OC's above! Lena's element is Nature, like plants and stuff. Nariko's element is Technology, so you can tell she likes to invent, like Jay!  
**

**Anyways, there you have it, hope you liked this chappie! I hope to see you soon, but until then, peace out!**


	3. Caught

**Okay, so I closed the poll on my profile and I just went ahead and decided to make one-shots of each of the couples, cause I'd planned on the top three couples getting one-shots, but I had Cole x Nya in first place, Zane x Nya in second place, then like three or four other couples in third place, so I'm gonna be making one-shots of each of them!**

**Holy crap, I gotta tell someone! I just got over a hundred subscribers on Youtube, yay! That means that I will be posting a new video to thank all of my lovely subscribers. I'm thinking of either a Ninjago vid using She Looks So Perfect or my Rapunzel vid using the song Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez, maybe even both!**

**Anyways, this is gonna have a bit of language in it, mainly from Kai, but I think you'll understand why he's cussing so much!**

**Now, let's do this thing...**

* * *

**The Next Day...**

**Nya's POV**

I woke up the next day to the sounds of laughter and yelling coming from the hallways, the laughter sounding like it belonged to Jay, while the yelling sounded like Kai.

Sighing, I slowly got out of bed, going to see what was going on with those two. I swear, I don't understand boys sometimes.

On days they have to work, the boys want nothing more than to sleep in, but when its our day off, they're always up early and usually doing something mischievous.

That's kind of one reason why I'm glad to have some girls joining the team. I had never really had a girl friend before, all of my friends had been Kai's friends and the girls that were in our village only ever came over to see Kai.

I ran my fingers over my hair, smoothing down my black locks before stepping into the hallway, following the sounds of Jay and Kai's voices.

I eventually found them in the game room, Kai trying to murder Jay apparently. That's when I noticed that Kai was naked, making me turn beet red and look away before clearing my throat, getting their attention.

"Um, what the hell are you guys doing!?" I asked, my back to the two of them. I heard someone let out a yelp, as though in pain, making me turn around.

Thankfully, Kai was partially dressed at least, glaring a Jay, who was rubbing his arm from where, I assume, Kai punched him.

"Jay stole my clothes while I was in the shower, saying that it was payback for torching his eyebrows a few weeks ago!" Kai shouted, continuing to glare at Jay.

With a sigh, I looked back and forth between the two of them, wondering what I was gonna do with the two of them. Cole acted nothing like them, well, except for when him and Jay had fought over me.

"Kai, you did kind of deserve it. I mean, you burned off his eyebrows, I'd get you back for that too." I said, yawning a bit, still tired.

"Yeah, but-" Kai started to say, only to get cut off halfway through his sentence.

"But nothing, Kai. Just get over it, and Jay, don't ever take his clothes again. Just cause I'm his sister, doesn't mean I wanna see him naked." I said, before slapping both of them on the back of the head.

"Oh, and Jay, if you take Kai's clothes again, I'll take yours and hide them in _Arisa's _room." I said, turning and walking away, heading to the kitchen to get some food.

Entering the kitchen, I found Cole in there with Lena, the two of them already preparing breakfast. Walking over to Cole, I gave him a kiss before heading to the table to sit down.

Jay and Kai joined us in the kitchen a few minutes later, both of them pouting a little bit. I lightly chuckled at the two of them, making them stick their tongues out at me playfully.

"What's up with them?" Cole asked, raising an eyebrow at the two of them. Lena looked a bit curious, too.

"Jay got payback for Kai burning off his eyebrows and then, they both got mad cause I didn't take either one of their sides." I said, getting up to fix some coffee.

Turning on the coffee maker, I stood there, waiting for it to finish. Footsteps were heard coming downstairs, Arisa walking into the kitchen moments later, making Jay quit pouting and sit up straight in his chair.

"Hi, Arisa..." Jay said, a lovestruck look on his face as she walked past them. Arisa giggled at him, waving at him before making her way over to me, in desperate need of coffee, too.

The coffee maker beeped, letting me know it was done, so I went to grab some cups for me, Cole, and Arisa. Handing Arisa her cup, she quickly poured herself a cup of coffee before going to sit next to Kai at the table, sitting directly across from Jay.

I poured myself a cup before making a cup for Cole. The two of us have been dating since two days after Zane's funeral, which was two months ago.

Pouring his cup, I proceeded to add some creamer and sugar to his coffee, making it just the way he likes it, before handing it to him.

"Thank you, Nya." Cole said, kissing my cheek before taking a sip of his coffee, smiling as he pulled away from the cup. Smiling to myself, I went to sit with everyone else at the table.

Lloyd came downstairs after that, his face turning bright red when he saw Lena, who simply smiled at him before continuing to make breakfast with Cole.

The two of them finished making breakfast a few minutes later, placing some food on all of our plates. That's when we realized Nariko wasn't downstairs, so we sent Jay to get her.

* * *

**Jay's POV**

Walking upstairs, I quickly made my way to Nariko's room, knocking on the door. I didn't get any response, so I started to turn the doorknob, opening the door slowly.

Upon entering her room, I didn't find her asleep in her bed. She was on the floor, pencil in hand, drooling on a thing on blueprints. Her glasses were sliding down the bridge of her nose, making me laugh.

Walking over to her, I began to try and shake her in order to get her to wake up, but it didn't work, so I tried a different approach.

Placing my hand on her shoulder, I used my elemental powers to shock her, making her jump up from the floor, her hair sticking up in every direction and drool hanging from her mouth.

She looked at me, her face turning red from anger as I made my way downstairs, desperate to get back to the table and get something to eat.

Over the last couple of months, Cole's cooking had gotten better, now able to rival even Zane's cooking. I made it back to the kitchen, going to sit back down at the table.

"So, is she coming?" Kai asked, his head laying on the table, staring at the food. I shrugged my shoulders, making him groan in frustration at the idea of having to wait even longer.

3 minutes later, Nariko came downstairs, making her way to the table and taking a seat next to Lena, shooting a glare in my direction. I chuckled a bit at that before turning my attention towards the food.

Cole had this rule that nobody was allowed to eat until everyone was at the table, not including Sensei Wu, who usually ate in his room or the gardens.

"Kai, say the thanks for the meal." Nya said, making Kai sit up. Nya shot him a look, so he figured it would be best to just say it and get it over with.

"Thanks for the food, dude!" Kai said before digging in, scarfing down his entire plate within five minutes.

The rest of us sighed before starting to eat our food, too. Nya and Lena were chatting with one another, along with Cole.

Nariko and Kai were talking, or at least, Kai was trying to talk, his mouth was bit full though. Arisa just sat there, quietly eating her food and occasionally, talking to Lloyd.

I just sat there, eating my food and occasionally, glancing at Arisa. She was so pretty, I thought she was prettier than even Nya, and I used to think that that was impossible.

All of us finished eating, going to place our plates in the sink before heading off to do our own things. Cole and Nya were heading upstairs, both of them wanting to watch a movie together in Cole's room.

Nariko went back to her room as well, wanting to work on an invention, telling us not to disturb her as she made her way upstairs.

Lloyd and Lena went outside, both of them wanting to play with Alai. So, that left me, Kai, and Arisa.

Finally, the three of us decided to go join Cole and Nya in their room, heading upstairs. We entered Cole's room, only to be put into an extremely awkward situation.

Cole and Nya weren't exactly...watching a movie, they were doing...other things. Cole was on top of Nya, both of them shirtless and...groping.

They didn't even realize we were in there until Kai's little outburst of "What the hell!?", making the two of them cover up with the blanket, red in the face.

It took me, Arisa, and eventually, Lloyd to keep Kai from murdering Cole, all of us dragging Kai to his room and tying him to the chair at his desk, but that didn't stop his yelling.

Finally, after an hour of his yelling, Arisa and I went upstairs to ducktape his mouth. After that, his yells were muffled by the tape across his mouth, so the two of us made our way back downstairs.

Lloyd and Lena were sitting on the couch, watching Beauty and the Beast, so we joined them. Arisa and I sat on the couch with the two of them.

Halfway through the movie, all of us heard a loud bang, followed by shouts, so we ran upstairs to see Kai chasing Cole around, who was only wearing his boxers.

"Come back here, Brookstone! I'm gonna kill you!" Kai shouted, chasing Cole down the hallway, Nya following behind them, only covered by a sheet.

"Kai, cut it out!" Nya shouted as she ran after them, making sure to keep the sheet wrapped around herself. The rest of us sighed, wondering how Kai had gotten free, and went after them.

We eventually found them, the two of them on the ground outside, Cole pinning Kai to the ground. Kai struggled against him, but couldn't get out of Cole's grip, so he started yelling again.

"Damn it, let me go so I can kick your ass! What the hell did you do to my baby sister!?" Kai shouted, looking as though he was gonna explode. Nya was the next one to speak, sitting down on the ground and placing Kai's head on her lap.

"Kai, please calm down. I know you're mad, but I'm not a little girl anymore, I don't need your permission to do _those_ things." Nya said, making Kai calm down a bit.

"I was the one who started the whole thing in the first place, so it's not his fault. Plus, it was bound to happen someday." Nya said, giving Kai a smile, too.

Sighing, Kai spoke up, his words not a threat this time, but something close to a threat.

"Cole, dude, I'm sorry for trying to brutally murder you. You and Nya can...you know, but if you break her heart, I'll break you." Kai said, making Cole and Nya sigh in relief.

Cole finally got off of Kai, who got up off of the ground before smacking Cole on the back of the head, making him yell a bit as Kai walked off, heading towards the training room.

Cole was next to speak up, the next words out of his mouth catching all of us off guard, especially me and Lloyd.

"Well, if that's his reaction to us sleeping together, I'd hate to see how he reacts once you get pregnant."

* * *

**Okay, so what'd you think? Was it good? Was it bad?**

**Cole and Nya are getting busy, hehehe! I wonder how Kai will react once Nya does get pregnant? Probably won't be good.**

**This story is gonna feature a lot of scenes with Jay, Arisa, and Kai, but I'm gonna make sure that there are plenty of scenes with other characters!**

**Oh, and before anyone asks, Kai and Nariko are NOT going to be a couple, his love interest is gonna be like, one of the last new recruits to arrive, so :P  
**

**Anyways, the next chapter for Darkness In His Heart is gonna be done here soon, but Love or Duty is gonna take a while, plus I'm gonna put off doing some of my new stories, not all of them and they will still get done, but I'm busy with Deviantart, Youtube, and some of these current stories, so they're gonna be put off for just a little while, at least until I'm done with Choosing!**

**Until next time, which will probably be in a day or two, ciao! ^_^**


	4. Fun Times and Embarrassment

**Okay, so I took the stuff that was gonna be in Chapter 7 and went ahead and put it in Chapter 4! I'm glad everyone seemed to like the last chapter, I'm trying to make this story a bit more humorous than all of my other ones, so I hope I'm doing it right!**

**Anyways, I posted a few replies to some of the last chapter's reviews down below, so there's that! Also, I am going to be posting the one-shots from my poll here soon, the themes for them are: Jay and Arisa's theme is gonna be Morning Tea, Misako and Lou's theme is gonna be Waltz, Kai and Rika's theme is gonna be Laughter, Zane and Nya's theme is gonna be Cooking Lessons, Cole and Nya's theme is gonna be Flower Crowns, and Misako and Dr. Julien's theme is gonna be Coffee Breaks!**

**Okay, let's do this thing!**

* * *

**Two Days Later...**

**Arisa's POV**

"Arisa, please!? I need it, I'll die without it!" Lena shouted, staring at the chocolate bar in my hands. She had recently started her 'lady week' and had been craving two things, chocolate and...pickles.

"Lena, I promise that you will not die. I haven't had a speck of chocolate since you started, so my answer is no." I said, making her start to pout, her lower lips sticking out further than the upper one.

"Go ahead and pout, it won't do you any good." I said, unwrapping the chocolate bar, slowly taking a bite out of it. She watched me the entire time, a slight glob of drool hanging from her mouth as she eyed the piece of candy.

"Damn, Arisa, you tease!" She shouted at me, making me laugh at her misery as she watched me take another bite out of it. Kai and Jay slid into the break room after she said that, apparently thinking I was doing something dirty, only to be disappointed when they realized I was eating chocolate.

"Oh, hey guys! What's up?" Lena asked, turning around to face them, raising an eyebrow at the two of them.

"...Nothing." Both of them said, hanging their heads in disappointment, making me giggle at them.

"Hey guys, how would you like some _chocolate_?" I asked them, smiling at them. Lena was staring at me like I'd just hit Alai with a car on purpose, her mouth hanging as I broke off a piece of chocolate for both of the boys.

"Thanks Arisa, you shouldn't have!" Jay shouted, taking a bite out of the chocolate, glancing over at Lena.

"Yeah, thanks for the chocolate! I've been craving some for a while now!" Kai shouted, taking a bite out of his before glancing at her too.

Lena looked like she was ready to die for some chocolate. She was banging her head on the table repeatedly, making all of us chuckle at her.

I still had about a quarter of the chocolate bar left, so with a sigh, I dropped the chocolate bar on the table. She sat up upon hearing the thud of the chocolate bar hitting the table, staring at it like an addict staring at crack.

"There, you big baby, you're welcome!" I said, giggling at her right as she ripped open the rest of the wrapper, devouring the chocolate in under 2 minutes.

We were all on our lunch break at the moment, the students all out at recess. Over the past two days, Sensei Wu had assigned Lena, Nariko, and I our teaching jobs at the academy.

Lena was to help teach PE with Lloyd, Nariko was to take Zane's job teaching the kids Science, while I was to teach the kids Art. I was fine with it, seeing as I love to draw things.

The next recruits were to arrive in the next day or two, so we all were somewhat looking forward to that. Apparently, the next recruits were both guys, unfortunately.

I sat down at the table in the break room, starting up a conversation with Jay and Kai. My phone buzzed, letting me know I had an incoming call.

* * *

**Cole's POV**

Arisa's phone buzzed on the table, vibrating across the table's surface. I saw her glance at the screen before pressing the ignore button, the phone going silent shortly after.

"Who was that?" Jay asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Someone's nosy today, isn't he?" Arisa asked, smirking at Jay, knowing he was curious.

"I just wanna know, Risa." Jay said, trying to sound innocent, but we all knew better. Kai looked as though he was enjoying the whole thing as he took a sip of his drink.

Her phone rang again, vibrating across the table again. Jay grabs it before Arisa can get ahold of it, flipping it open and answering the call.

Arisa tried to reach across the table and grab the phone from him, but Jay avoided her, going to stand behind Kai.

"Hello?" Jay asks, a smile on his face as he spoke to whoever was on the other end of the phone.

He paused for a moment, listening to what the other person is saying. Arisa makes another attempt to get the phone, failing once again as Jay moved to the other side of the table.

"May I ask who's calling?" Jay asked, his voice sounding high and feminine.

"This is the Ninjago Pleasure Shop. How can we pleasure you today?" He asked, smirking as he looked over at Arisa, who was staring at him in shock.

"JAY, STOP THAT!" Arisa yelled, leaping to grab the phone from Jay, who avoided her once again.

She looked to Kai for help, but Kai was too amused as he watched the two of them, trying to contain his laughter.

"You're looking for Arisa? There isn't an Arisa here, but there's Colette, maybe you'd like to talk to her instead?" He asked, looking like he was going to burst into laughter at any moment.

"JAY!" Arisa shouts once more, her entire face red as she lunges for the phone on more time, only to be easily dodged.

"I'm sorry miss, my name's Jayci." Jay said, his voice still sounding feminine as he spoke.

"Yes, this IS the Ninjago Pleasure Shop hotline number." Jay said. "There has never been an Arisa with long light brown hair and light brown eyes working here." He said.

"There is Rissypuff, maybe that's her stagename?" He asks, winking at Arisa as he continues to speak. Arisa has already sat down in a chair, her face red. She knows she's never gonna get that phone away from Jay, so why keep trying?

Jay stands there silently for a moment, listening to whoever is on the other end of the phone.

"Yes madam, take care now." Jay says as he hangs up the phone, a humored look on his face as he looks at Arisa.

"I cannot believe you did that!" Arisa said as she grabbed the phone from his hands, checking to see who'd called. Her face dropped as she looked at her phone.

"Jay, that was my grandmother!" Arisa shouted, trying to look angry, but failing miserably. She was biting her bottom lip, trying not to laugh.

Jay and Kai, on the other hand, were laughing like a couple of hyenas. The rest of us started laughing too cause Jay's prank had been pretty funny.

Eventually, Arisa started laughing too, laughing just as hard as Jay and Kai. Little tears are forming in her eyes from laughing so hard, so she wipes them away as she continues to laugh.

"She's gonna ask me about that phone call!" She shouted through her laughter, gently hitting Jay's shoulder, almost as though they were flirting.

Finally, the three of them calmed down, their laughter fading away and their faces flushed. Jay seemed satisfied with himself, obviously glad that Arisa hadn't reacted badly.

The two of them had gotten along since day one, the two of them quickly becoming friends. Jay swore to us that they're just friends, but we all know better than that.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time to get back to work, so all of us left the break room, heading back to our classrooms.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

Upon entering my classroom, I found all of my students sittin quietly in their desks, smiling at me as I sat down at my desk.

"Okay, everyone, time to take attendance!" I shouted, pulling out my clipboard and pen, sighing. I quickly took attendance, then I went to take it to Sensei Wu, but found myself unable to get up from my chair, making the kids all snicker.

"Hey, what did all of you do!?" I shouted, trying to remove myself from the chair, falling on my face in the process, making all of them burst into laughter.

Apparently, the noise from my fall had attracted the attention of Cole, who's class was directly below mine. He rushed into my classroom, only to find me on my face, a chair attached to my butt.

"Uh, do I even wanna know?" Cole asked, an amused smile on his face as he leaned against the door frame.

"No, now get me off this thing!" I shouted at him as he walked over to me, grabbing the chair and pulling on it, but was having difficulty too.

"Um, Kai, I don't think we can just pull it off. I have a feeling we're gonna have to cut your pants to get you off of this thing." Cole said, already searching for a pair of scissors.

"Wait, what!? But, everyone will see my underwear!" I shouted, remembering what underwear I had put on this morning, not wanting anyone to see them.

"Sorry dude, but it's gotta happen." Cole said, the scissors already in his hand, making his way over to me. I felt the scissors tearing at my pants, cutting a hole where my butt is.

"Almost got it, just a little bit more...got it!" Cole shouted, cutting the last bit of my pants, making me able to get up from the chair.

"Oooooh, Mr. Kai's got some pretty cute underwear!" One little girl said, making me remember that they were able to see my boxers. This morning, I had put on my red boxers with tiny dragons on them, the dragons looking like my own dragon, Flame.

"Damn it, quit looking!" I said, blushing and trying to cover up the whole in my pants.

"She's right, Kai! Those boxers are pretty cute! Where can I get some?" Cole shouted, clutching his stomach as he laughed along with the kids.

"S-Shut up and get back to _your_ class!" I shouted, making Cole leave my classroom, his laughter echoing through the hallways as he made his way back to his classroom.

I ended up sitting on my desk for the rest of the day, glaring at the students as I taught today's lesson, none of them speaking for the rest of the day.

Once the school day was over, the students went home, so I made my way to my room, throwing on my pajamas before plopping down onto my bed, needing to get my rest before the new recruits arrived.

Crawling underneath my blanket, I laid my head on my pillow, slowly falling asleep after my head had hit the pillow.

* * *

**Okay, so what'd you think?**

**I liked this one, it was kind of fun to write, especially the part that was in Cole's point of view!  
**

**The next chapter is gonna feature two new recruits, both of them being boys. Plus, we're gonna have a bit of tension, too. Let's just say that Kai doesn't exactly get along with one of the new guys!**

**Oh, and I FINALLY came up with a name for my new Zaya fanfic! It's gonna be called To Hear You Say You Love Me! Plus, I'm gonna have everyone vote on that one, you're gonna get to choose how many baby's Nya has and the genders and names of them too, so be prepared for that! Don't vote yet, though!**

**Now, here are a few responses to everyone's lovely reviews from the last chapter!**

**IceFreak101: I'm glad it amused you, that's what I was aiming for!**

**NinjaWriterMaster: Yeah, I liked Cole's little remark too, mainly cause it's true! You're right though, Cole is too awesome for Kai to break!**

**BlueJaymetroblaze32: Yay, I'm glad you like it, even though it's not a Jaya fanfic!**

**LoveeKar3: Yay, another person that ships NyCole! Yeah, the episode where Zane died broke my heart too, but I guarantee he'll be in the next season, or he better be!**

**Well, I'm just gonna go now, peace out my fellow Ninjagians!**


	5. Two More New Ninja

**Okay, so this chappie has two more new recruits and some NyCole stuff, too! Oh, and the elements for the new recruits are Time and Water, so there you go!**

**I'm thinking of making the next chapter about them going to Borgmart (Walmart), and having Jay, Kai, and Arisa wind up getting kicked out by doing some pretty funny stuff...hehehe!**

**Now, here are some replies to last chapter's reviews!**

**Nya Muniz: To answer your question, I always pair Jay with Arisa cause I like them together and I can't picture any of my other OCs being with Jay. But, I'm glad you like this story and found chapters 3 and 4 to be to your liking!**

**soggybella679: Yeah, I'd kill him too, especially since my grandma is kind of gullible and would totally believe him! I'm glad you liked Kai's super cute dragon underwear!**

**IceFreak101: I'm glad I am able to amuse you to the point where your ass came off! And I'm glad you liked Kai's underwear, too!**

**Random Apples: Thank you, thank you! *bows* You should totally do something like that next time they call!**

**Anyways, here we go...**

* * *

**Nya's POV**

I awoke to the feel of someone's lips pressed against my shoulder, kissing their way up to the crook between my shoulder and my neck. I couldn't help but let out a tiny moan at the feeling, knowing it was Cole that was doing it.

"Mmm, good morning to you too, Cole." I said, giggling before turning my head to place a kiss on his lips, which he graciously accepted, pulling me closer to him.

I was on Cloud 9 at the moment and didn't exactly feel like coming down, but I eventually had to, Lloyd having knocked on my door, letting me know breakfast was done.

"Okay, thanks Lloyd!" I shouted, waiting for the sound of him walking away before I climbed out of bed, the bed sheet sliding down onto the floor, revealing my naked body.

"Damn, Nya, don't tease me like that, love." Cole said, watching my every move as I gathered my things for a quick shower, making me giggle a little bit as I entered the bathroom and closed the door.

"C'mon Nya, why'd you close the door? It's not like you don't have anything I haven't already seen!" He shouted from the other side of the door, making me turn red, even though what he said had been true.

"Cole, don't you need to go get ready too? The new recruits are arriving today, so all of us have to look presentable, which means no going out there sweaty with sex hair!" I shouted back at him through the door, waiting for his reply, knowing he has one.

"Well, they're gonna have to get used to it, especially once we tell everyone the news." He said, sighing a little bit. He was so anxious to tell everyone the news, but I wanted to wait until all of the new recruits arrived, so he was being silent about it for my sake.

"I know that, but it's not a good first impression. Therefore, you need to go take a shower...in your OWN shower!" I shouted, stepping into the shower, not bothering to listen for a reply.

The warm water felt nice on my skin, soothing the aches and pains that I'd felt since yesterday's sparring session with Arisa, who almost kicked my ass, but not quite.

Popping open the bottle of Cole's bodywash, I poured some of it onto a rag, using it to wash myself clean of the sweat and sex smell from last night's 'sparring session' with Cole.

After that, I opened my bottle of shampoo and poured a little bit into the palm of my hand, closing the lid before massaging the shampoo into my hair, rinsing it out moments later.

Turning off the faucet, I grabbed my towel, wrapping myself in it before stepping out and heading back into my bedroom to get changed. Locking my door, so that Cole couldn't come in, I rummaged through my dresser until I found something nice to wear.

It was a simple little black sundress with an orange ribbon around the waist, the dress stopping right at my knees. Grabbing my strapless bra, I slipped it on before sliding the dress on, enjoying the silky texture of the dress.

I slid on a simple pair of orange flip flops before going to brush my hair, making it look as it usually does, only placing an orange headband in my hair.

Looking myself over in the mirror, I nodded at my appearance and left my room, heading downstairs to greet everyone else and eat some breakfast.

Upon entering the kitchen, I got a bunch of mixed reactions to my new look, or as new as it was, making me blush as I slowly entered the kitchen, trying to avoid everyone's stares.

Kai, Jay, and Lloyd were staring at me, eyes wide in surprise. Arisa and Lena had squealed and given me a thumbs up, smiling at me the entire time.

Nariko and Sensei hadn't really said anything other than that I looked nice, but Cole, on the other hand, had had quite a pleasant reaction. And by pleasant, I mean he was practically drooling on the floor and looked as though he was going to have a heart attack at any second.

It took three slaps on the back of the head from Kai to get Cole to quit staring at me, returning to his breakfast burrito that Lloyd had made, but his eyes occasionally glanced in my direction.

Once everyone had finished eating breakfast, we all went into the living room and popped in a movie to watch while waiting for the new recruits. Lloyd and Lena got to choose the movie, sticking in Zombieland before the two of them plopped down on the loveseat.

Jay, Arisa, and Kai all sat on the couch. Arisa's head was in Jay's lap, while her feet were in Kai's lap, neither one of them complaining about it.

Cole and I just took a seat in the recliner, me having to sit on his lap a little bit, there just barely being enough room for both of us to sit down and be comfortable at the same time.

"Here's the deal: I'm not easy to get along with, and I'm sensing you're a bit of a bitch." The guy, Tallahassee, said, making us all chuckle a bit at him.

About thirty minutes later, though, the doorbell rang. Sensei had us all pause the movie while he went to answer the door, coming back in with two guys follwing behind him.

I assumed these guys were the new recruits, but so had the others. Kai was already giving them the evil eye as we waited for introductions.

"Ninja, I would like for you to meet Kazuo Hayashi and Takai Muriyama, the new recruits." Sensei said, making both of the guys step forward and bow to us.

"Hi there, I'm Takai Muriyama. It's so nice to finally meet all of you!" Takai said, excitement written on his face. He was fairly attractive, with blonde hair and light green eyes. He appeared to be Lloyd and Lena's age.

The other guy was pretty attractive, too. He has dark brown hair and light blue eyes, but wasn't as attractive as the other ninja, especially not Cole or Kai. This guy appeared to be Nariko's age, maybe even a year older.

"...Hi, I'm Kazuo Hayashi. It's a..._pleasure_ meeting you all." He said, obviously not meaning the last bit of his statement. Kai was just about ready to explode. I could tell that he doesn't like Kazuo, but I'm not too sure about him liking Takai.

"Kai, calm down. Just be nice and ignore him." I heard Jay whisper to Kai, who calmed down a little bit, but not much.

"Well, I shall show them to their rooms and in the meantime, all of you may continue your movie." Sensei said, leading the two new recruits upstairs and out of our sight.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it. I don't like Kazuo. Takai seems fine, but Kazuo is now officially on my bad list." Kai said, crossing his arms and glaring at nothing in particular.

Kai's bad list is a list of people he doesn't like and that he would love to beat the crap out of, but it only has four people on it, five if you count Kazuo.

"Kai we know, we don't like him either, but we're just gonna have to grin and bear it for now. Who knows? Maybe we'll come to like him in time." Cole said, pressing play on the movie, snuggling close to me again.

None of us said anything the rest of the time we were watching the movie, not even when Takai joined us, sitting next to Lena. Lloyd didn't seem to take that too well, glaring daggers at Takai for a good five minutes until Takai moved to sit by the couch.

Kazuo never came down, which we all considered a good thing, seeing as though he was pretty rude and none of us liked him. Plus, if he'd come down, him and Kai probably would get into an argument or a fight.

Even during dinner, Kazuo hadn't come down, but had Takai bring him his food. Takai did so without complaining, heading upstairs to deliver his plate before coming back downstairs to finish eating his food.

After dinner, I had been fairly tired, so I decided to go to bed. I said goodnight to everyone and headed to my room, Cole following behind me. Ever since the first night I'd slept with him, unsexually, I found myself needing him to sleep next to me, enjoying the warmth, security, and love I felt whenever he climbed into bed next to me.

I headed to my bathroom, slipping off my dress and changing into my pajamas before going back into my bedroom and crawling into bed, finding Cole already in bed waiting for me to lie down.

As soon as I got into bed, Cole wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close to him. He placed a soft kiss to my forehead before telling me goodnight and closing his eyes to go to sleep.

Sighing, I laid my head down on my pillow, closing my eyes and falling asleep minutes later to Cole's soft snores echoing throughout my room, making me smile as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, so what is your opinion of this chappie? Good? Bad? Neutral?**

**So, Nya and Cole have some news to tell everyone! I wonder what it is! They're not gonna tell anyone until all of the new recruits arrive, but you are allowed to guess what the news is.**

**This chapter is as funny as the last two, but I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter, no matter what! *crosses heart***

**Well, until next time! Stay awesome, my Ninjomies! (Yep, still using that word! Its so much fun to use!)**


	6. Cupcakes, Announcements, and Two Ninja

**Okay, so I just got the urge to write something for Jay and Arisa, so here it is! Plus, Nya and Cole announce their news at the end, but that part was pretty rushed cause I got tired...zzzzz**

**I posted the replies to last chapter's reviews down at the bottom instead! :P  
**

**Anyways, the elements for the new recruits in this chapter are Animals and Darkness, so there you go!**

**Now, let's get it started!**

* * *

**Four Days Later...**

**Arisa's POV**

"Hey, Rissypoo! Whatcha doing?" Jay asked, innocently as he entered the kitchen, taking a seat at the kitchen table. I found myself smiling, unable to wipe to grin off of my face. Jay tends to have that effect on me...

"Hi, Jay. I'm making cupcakes, duh. Are you blind?" I asked jokingly, holding up the bowl full of batter. I had wanted to make these without someone constantly trying to eat some of the batter, so Nya and Lena took Cole and Lloyd out to a movie so I could work.

"Let me stir." He said, staring at the spoon in my hand intently.

"Jay, I am perfectly capable of using a spoon." I said, glancing down to the wooden spoon in my hands.

"Oh, I know that," Jay murmured, lowering his arms around my shoulders, making me blush, "but Arisa, you've practically done _everything_ already, and I haven't gotten to do anything. Please?" He begged, his breath tickling my ear.

I felt my face redden, resisting the urge to push him away and continue my needy task. I could feel his hands gently releasing mine from the handle of the spoon, which was resting there in unmixed cake batter.

"Can I?" He whispered in my ear, his voice pleading. I didn't bother giving him an answer– I merely slipped out of his backwards embrace and stood back, a smile gracing my face as I watched him.

"Of _course_," I laughed, cheeks burning at the warm smile he flashed in my direction. I watched as he carefully doted over the large bowl, his hands manipulating the spoon with so much precision to make sure the batter was mixed just right. Once he was done, he dipped a finger into the cupcake mix and placed it on his tongue to taste.

"Mmmm, so very _sweet_," He said, as though praising the sugary taste of the vanilla in his mouth. "Here, try some." He said, nudging the bowl close to me.

Chuckling, I reached out one finger, scooping a little bit of batter onto my finger, placing it on my tongue to sample it. "Yes, it's very sweet." I said, smiling up at him.

"Then, I think we should put them in the trays, hm?" Jay asked, raising one eyebrow at me. Nodding my head, he smiled and went to grab the cupcake trays, already lined with paper and bringing them over to the table.

The trays came to a clattering stop, he looped an arm around the bowl and started to fill each indentation with the yummy cake batter. To my surprise, he stopped what he was doing halfway through, making me open my mouth to question what he was doing, only to be cut off as he reached for my hands and placed two spoons in them.

"Come here," he said, grasping his own pair of spoons, "we're gonna do the last half together."

"How sweet of you," I giggled, sipping one of my spoons into the bowl and ladling, somewhat clumsily, batter into a paper cupcake casing. Even though it had a higher mess factor, the two of us managed to fill the second cupcake tray with relative success.

Now came the traditional spoon licking, which Jay had deemed a requirement, making me giggle at him.

There was one slight issue, however– the odd number of spoons. As soon as both of us finished licking our own spoons, our eyes met, glancing at the larger wooden spoon propped up against the container of flour. A few seconds of unspoken conversation elapsed between us, obviously coming to a conclusion as Jay reached for the spoon and held it between our faces, slightly confusing me.

"You mind which side?" He asked, a small amount of pink appearing across the bridge of his nose, mine too.

"N-No, not at all," I replied, dipping my head forwards. From there, both of us proceeded to lick our respective sides, until not a single inch of cake mix was left on the spoon. Although, there had been the occasional, accidental touch of our tongues, which was extremely embarrassing, for both of us.

I had been the first to move my head away, heat turning my face bright pink at the accidental connection with his mouth. "Sorry, Jay!" I squeaked, glancing at him sheepishly. Jay chuckled at me for some reason, making my face get even pinker.

"To be honest, I really didn't...mind," Jay whispered, his eyes locking onto mine. I felt like I was gonna turn into a puddle and melt right then and there, that or jump his bones at any second.

I couldn't say anything to reply to that, but Jay just smirked and grabbed the cupcake trays, taking them over to the oven and sticking them in. He set the timer for twenty minutes, coming to sit back down across from me.

The two of us sat there quietly, neither of us sure of what to say. Sure, I liked Jay, but I wasn't going to admit that out loud, unless he did. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Jay's voice.

"Rissypoo," He began, unable to hide his amused smile, "you've still got vanilla on your lips."

"Oh? I do?" I asked, moving my hand to wipe it off, only to be stopped by Jay. I was completely paralyzed as he slipped his hand under my chin, tilting my face upwards, his eyes locking with mine once more.

"I'll get it," He murmured, a smile gracing his lips. I figured he was only gonna wipe it off with his finger, but what actually happened, caught me completely off guard. He tilted his head downwards, touching his mouth to mine in a gentle kiss.

I was in complete shock, finding myself unable to respond. He parted his mouth slightly, using his tongue to remove the last bit of vanilla that I'd missed from my took everything I had to contain my squeal of excitement, finding myself unable to believe that Jay was kissing me. Jay FREAKING Walker was kissing me!

Not only that, but I found myself actually _liking _it. However, I found myself not wanting to deepen the contact much further, not wanting to take things too fast, and pulled away.

"Um, all clean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him, a small smile on my lips.

Unfortunately, it looks as though I got it all," Jay grinned, brushing my bottom lip with his thumb, only to be interrupted by the sound of the timer going off, letting us know the cupcakes were done.

"Man, time sure does fly, when you're having..._fun_." Jay murmured, feigning shock as he placed the oven mitt on his hand, bending over to get the trays out of the oven.

"So, where should I place these?" He asked, gesturing to the cupcake trays.

"Oh, just...place them on the table for now." I said, smiling at him. I wondered what the others would think of the two of us being together. Wait, are we even together? Yeah, I think we are...I hope we are...

"Hello, Earth to Rissypoo! Anyone in there?" Jay yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts, only to find myself just inches away from his face.

"Oh, sorry Jay. I was just...thinking." I murmured, trying not to make eye contact with him, which only encouraged him to _make_ eye contact with me.

"Hmmm, about what?" He inquired, knowing full well what I was thinking about, a smile on his face. I sighed, mustering up all of my courage and looked him straight in the eyes.

"It's about the kiss...what does it mean? For us?" I murmured, biting my lower lip as I waited for his reply, hoping I wasn't experiencing some kind of unrequited love.

"Isn't it obvious, Arisa? I L-O-V-E you, duh!" He shouted, grinning at me, grabbing my wrists and pulling me from my chair and into his lap. I blush a bit, seeing as though I hadn't been expecting that, but it was nice.

"W-Well, that's g-good cause I love you, too!" I shouted, practically squealing as I hugged him, making the chair fall back and both of us hit the floor with a thud. Jay had cushioned the fall for me, but he didn't seem to mind, or I assumed he didn't since he was laughing, making me laugh too.

We were interrupted, however, by the sound of the front door opening, the two of us scrambling to get up. We managed to get up and act somewhat natural, right as Nya and the others came through the door, smiling.

_They must've had a good time, but then again, so did I._

"Hey, guys! We're back and ready to eat some cupcakes!" Lloyd shouted, him and Cole staring at them, drool practically pooling around their feet. Jay and I laughed at them before proceeding to take the cupcakes out of the trays, handing one to each of them.

"Um, I'm a bit tired, so I'm gonna go lay down. Wake me up once the new recruits get here." I said, yawning and waving at them as I made my way upstairs to my room, entering and heading straight for my bed. I plopped down on my bed as soon as I got to it, falling asleep moments later.

* * *

**Four Hours Later...**

**Cole's POV**

"Everyone, dinner's ready!" I shouted, making everyone run to get to the table. The last two recruits had already arrived and had seemed very nice, unlike Kazuo. Since they were here, Nya and I were going to be announcing our new tonight, so she was fairly nervous. I was, too.

The first new recruit was a girl named Rika Shiori, from a small town not too far from here. She had been one of the last to arrive because she wanted a few days to say goodbye to her family.

She had long, straight blood red hair and teal eyes. Her, Arisa, Nya, and Lena had immediately gotten along, the four of them acting as thought they'd known each other all their lives instead of a couple of hours. She had brought a pet, too. Her pet raven, Ravenna.

The other recruit was a girl, about Lena's age, named Kaida Sasaki, from a small village out in the mountains. When she had arrived, Lena, Lloyd, and Takai had all easily become friends with her, much like the girls had all become friends with Rika.

Kaida had long, wavy orange hair and light blue eyes, but we were assured that she was not related to Jay, like Nariko had been.

We waited for everyone to settle down at the table before standing up, the two of us holding hands as we stood up, clearing our throats and gaining everyone's attention.

"Um, everyone? There's something important Nya and I need to tell all of you." I said, everyone else leaning closer, anticipating whatever we have to say.

"Guys, Cole and I...are getting married!" Nya announced, making everyone stare at us, wide eyed. Kai seemed to be the most surprised out of all of them, all of the color having drained from his face.

All of the girls, however, had squealed and rushed over to Nya, constantly asking her questions. Meanwhile, the guys all came around and clapped me on the back, offering me their congratulations, and Kai had reluctantly given us his blessing.

Once dinner was over and all of them got around to asking their questions, we were all pretty tired and decided to head up to bed. Nya and I crawled into our bed, Nya snuggling close to my chest once more as I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her forhead before falling asleep.

* * *

**Okay, so there you go! :P**

**Now, here are the replies to last chapter's reviews! YAY!**

**IceFreak101: Mwahaha, maybe she is, you never know! Just cause I didn't say anything about it in this chapter, doesn't mean that she isn't! XD**

**BlueJaymetroblaze32: Maybe she is, maybe she isn't, even though they're getting married doesn't mean she's not preggers! And you can expect some verbal arguments and maybe even some fights!**

**NinjaWriterMaster: Maybe...**

**loveekar3: I'm glad you liked it, I loved writing the Cole and Nya moments in the last chappie! 3**

**Nya Muniz: Yay, I'm glad you think so!**

**Random Apples: You're welcome, and I'm glad you like this story! :)**

**Anyways, there you go...you're welcome! Now, just be patient until the next chapter, which will contain more NyCole sweetness, like in the previous chapter!**


	7. Cole and Nya's Big Day

**Okay, so I'm just gonna apologize in advance if you don't like this chapter! I'm having a bit of writer's block, plus school starts back for me tomorrow, so there's that too!**

**Anyways, here are the replies from last chapter's reviews!**

**IceFreak101: Yay, glad you liked it! Plus, I can't wait for the next chapter of Blue Flames! XD**

**Nya Muniz: I'm glad you liked this chapter and are waiting so patiently for new chapters of my other stories, but as for Choosing, it's completed. The sequel for it is up right now and I plan on updating it here very soon!**

**soggybella769: I'm so very sorry that you were disappointed by the last chapter! I hope you can forgive me! *cries in corner* And about you not reviewing much, it's fine! Everyone has a life away from FF!  
**

**Random Apples: Hehehe, glad to see that you like the last chapter! :)**

**Well, here you go!**

* * *

**Three Days Later...**

**Cole's POV**

I awoke around two in the morning to the sound of vomiting, followed by the sound of the toilet flushing. Groaning, I slowly sat up in bed, right as Nya exited the bathroom.

She made her way back to the bed, crawling in and snuggling close to me again, but she didn't fall asleep. She just laid there, sighing every now and then.

"Nya, love, what's wrong? Is something wrong with the–" I began, only for Nya to cut me off.

"No, it's nothing like that! It's just that...Cole, do you think I'm going to be a good mother?" She asked, surprising me. I had never heard her doubt herself about anything, so I was wondering why she was now.

"Why would you think that you'd be a bad mom?" I murmured, gently rubbing her stomach as she let out a sigh.

"It's just that...I don't remember my parents, so how should I know how a mom is supposed to act? You'll do fine as a father, you had a father to learn from..." She mumbled, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"Nya, having a parental figure doesn't determine how _you_ raise your kid. I may have had my father to learn from, but I guarantee that it doesn't mean that I'm gonna be a perfect father for this baby," I said, placing my forehead against her forehead and looking her straight in the eyes, "I _know,_ without a doubt, that you are going to be a wonderful mother."

"Oh, and what makes you so sure, hm?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at me, a small smile on her face.

"Well, you're beautiful, kind, caring, _stubborn_, fun, sweet, brave, and an overall amazing person, which I consider to be all of the things that make a good mom." I said, smiling at her before leaning over to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Cole, thank you..." Nya began, only to start dozing off, her eyes slowly falling shut. Her light snores came moments later, making me chuckle at her as I laid back down, wrapping my arm back around her before falling asleep myself.

**Six Hours Later...**

"...how long...notice..." That was all I could really hear while I was asleep, but the voices sounded like they belonged to Kai, Lloyd, and...Nya? But that was impossible, Nya was laying right next to me, or I thought she had been.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Kai, Lloyd, and Nya standing in the doorway to our room. Freaking out, I looked behind me, only to find Jay laying beside me, watching me with a smile on his face.

I swear I turned beet red before I kicked him out of mine and Nya's bed, making him land on the floor with a thud before hearing him and the others burst into laughter, even Nya. They had apparently woken her up early and told her of their little prank, which she agreed to go along with.

"What the hell?! That's not funny! I expected to wake up to Beauty, not the Beast!" I shouted, throwing all of the pillows off of the bed and at them, Kai and Lloyd dodging them. Jay had received most of the pillows, which had all pretty much hit him dead in the face.

"Yeah, but you need to get out of bed, so we figured we'd have some fun while getting you up! After all, it's you and Nya's big day!" Jay shouted, throwing one of the pillows back at me, only to miss and have it hit the headboard.

"Yeah, that's exactly why you should've had Nya wake me up! She's very..._creative_ when it come to getting me out of bed...or into bed..." I mumbled, making sure I was loud enough for them to hear me, though.

That little statement was enough to make Kai look like he was going to maul me to death, his face red and his hand reaching for his sword, only to not find it on him at the moment.

Giggling, Nya shooed all of the guys from our room, telling them we wanted some alone time before the day's hassle. Nya would have to get into her dress, the girls wanted to fix her hair and stuff too, while I'd have to get into my tux. Plus, I'd have to meet some of the guests before the wedding starts, so there was that.

"So, it's our big day, whatcha wanna do?" Nya giggled, crawling into my lap. She knows that we can't have sex since she's pregnant, so she enjoys teasing me like this. Chuckling, I gently rolled us over, making me lean over her.

"Hmm, I bet you think that's gonna work, but not today!" I shouted, placing one hand on her hip, tickling her. She squealed and squirmed as I tickled her, drawing attention to our room, Lena and Lloyd shouting from the other side of the door.

"You guys, you're not supposed to do that until your honeymoon! Plus, there are innocents about!" Lena yelled, the sounds of her and Lloyd's giggles echoing down the hallway as she ran off.

Sighing, I got off of Nya, getting up from the bed and extending my hand towards her. She sent a smile my way, grabbing my hand and rising from the bed, heading straight for the bathroom to take a shower.

I left the bedroom once Nya's shower started running, heading towards my room to take a shower in my bathroom. I entered the bathroom, quickly showering before heading back out, finding all of the guys in my room, my tux in their hands.

"Um, guys? I'm pretty sure I know how to get dressed by myself, thank you very much!" I shouted, grabbing my tux from them before trying my best to shove them out of my bedroom.

"We just thought we'd help you get ready, since the girls are helping Nya get ready!" Lloyd shouted from the other side of the door, followed by shouts of "Yeah" from the others.

"That's because Nya has a ton of stuff she has to get done to herself, but I just have to throw on my tux!" I yelled back at them through the door, making them all whine before I heard their footsteps on the stairs.

Once they were gone, I took a moment to examine my tux. It was simple and black, with a nice light orange undershirt and a black tie. The guys had all went with me to buy it, so when I'd tried it on, they'd told me I looked good in it, that Nya would love it.

Sighing, I removed the towel from around my waist and slipped on a pair of boxers before removing the covering from my tux. I pulled the black pants up, making sure to fasten them, before buttoning up the undershirt and shrugging on the jacket. Finally, I had to fix my tie, only to find myself having...issues.

"Damn it, why the HELL do these stupid things have to be so hard to tie!?" I yelled, fumbling around with my tie, trying to get it tied perfectly. Apparently, my yelling had drawn attention to my room again, this time my dad walking in.

"Son, what are you doing?" He asked, eyeing me strangely. The tie had somehow managed to get tied around my wrists, believe it or not, and I was having difficulty getting it undone.

"I'm...trying to tie...my tie..." I laughed, gesturing to my tied up hands. My dad just laughed at me and came to fix my tie, fixing my tie disaster within minutes and making my tie look perfect, like it had meant to look.

"There, now you're ready! I can't believe my son, my baby boy, is getting married! Your mother would've been so proud!" Dad shouted, tears forming in the corners of his eye at the mention of my mom.

"I know, Dad. I wish she was here to see this, just like I wish Nya's parents were here to see." I said, pulling my dad into a hug. The hug was brief but tight, as though my dad never wanted to let me go, but he had to. Jay had knocked on the door, letting me know it was time for me to head out there.

I walked downstairs with my dad, greeting guests as we made our way outside. Chairs had been placed in the backyard, on both sides of the long, white carpet that leads the way to the altar.

People were already sitting down, the more important guests sitting up front. Lloyd and Jay were standing up near the altar, both of them and Kai being the groomsmen. Lena, Arisa, and Pixal being the bridesmaids.

Cyrus had come, along with Dareth, Jay's parents, Misako, and Sensei Wu. Sensei Garmadon had received a marriage liscense, so he would be performing the ceremony instead of a priest that none of us knew.

Some of my cousins had come, and were mingling with some other people. My oldest cousin, Kaori, seemed to be getting along pretty well with Cyrus, the two of them chatting with Kaida and Takai.

The wedding was to start at any moment, so everyone took their seats. Jay and Lloyd went to get ready to walk Lena and Arisa down the aisle, which would happen before Nya was to come out with Kai.

* * *

**Nya's POV**

"Nya, come on! He's out there waiting for you!" Lena shouted, frantically tugging on my arm. I was glad to see everyone so excited, but I felt like I was gonna throw up from nerves alone, not from the baby.

"I just...need a minute..." I said, clutching my stomach. Kai and the girls were in the room with me, encouraging me to head out there, where Cole was going to be waiting for me.

None of them said anything after that, but let me take a few minutes to try and calm my nerves. Taking deep breaths, I stood up and linked my arm through Kai's arm, while the girls left the room and went to walk down the aisle.

We waited a few minutes before Kai opened the door, making everyone turn to look at me, smiles plastered on their faces. I wasn't too focused on all of them, all of my attention was focused on Cole, who was smiling at me from the altar.

My knees felt like they were going to give out at any moment, but they never did and before I knew it, Kai and I were at the end of the aisle. There was a hitch in my breathing once Kai let go of my hand, placing it in Cole's hand before going to stand next to Jay.

The ceremony had gone on for an hour before we finally got to say our vows, both of us quickly saying them before Lena stepped forward, handing me the ring for Cole, while Jay did the same for Cole, handing him the ring for me.

I felt the cool metal of the ring as Cole slid it on my finger, the ring fitting perfectly on my finger. Holding Cole's ring with two fingers, I slid it on his finger. My fingers had shook the entire time, until Cole gently took ahold of it, lacing his finger through mine as Garmadon finished speaking.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Garmadon said, stepping back a little bit, as though he was expecting Cole to do some big, dramatic kiss.

Cole's hand slid around my waist, while mine wrapped around his neck, the two of us coming together for a kiss. Cole hadn't done anything really dramatic, but he had dipped me as we kissed. Kissing him had been nice, but it was hard to focus on the kiss while everyone was whooping and whistling at us.

Pulling away, Cole flipped off Jay and Lloyd, who were making kissy faces at us, tongues sticking out and everything. After that, we started the reception, music blaring from the speakers in the backyard.

Multiple couples headed to the dance floor, everyone else going to grab some food and sit down. Kaori and Kai were even dancing together, neither of them noticing the looks they were getting from Cyrus, who looked hurt more than anything. Lloyd was dancing with Lena, while Jay and Arisa danced together.

"So, you just got married! What are you gonna do, now?" Cole asked, trying to sound like an announcer from one of the major sporting events.

"Let's see...I think I'm gonna–" I stopped halfway through my sentence, having felt a sharp pain in my abdomen; the baby kicking. It wasn't the first time it had kicked, but it had definitely been the first time it had kicked that hard.

"Are you okay, Nya? Should I get–" I didn't let him finish his sentence, shaking my head furiously, a smile on my face.

"Cole, it's fine. It just kicked, so there's no need to fuss." That seemed to calm Cole down quite a bit, a small sigh escaping his mouth before being replaced by a smile. He opened his mouth as though he was going to say something, only to be interrupted by Jay and Arisa, who were on-stage, a mic in both of their hands.

"Okay, so a few of us have songs that we want to sing for the lovely bride and groom. Plus, the groom has a couple songs too." Jay said, winking at the two of us before turning to Arisa, who signaled for the band to start the music.

Jay: _I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought hey_

_You know, this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

Both: _So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Arisa: _I remember every look upon your face_

Jay: _The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

Both: _'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Jay: _I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)_

Both: _Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the best of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the best of my life_

_But I'll figure out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one, two is better than one _

The music came to a stop, both of them hopping off-stage and going to sit at a nearby table as Kai took their place on the stage, grabbing the mic. The band kicked back up, and Cole extended his hand for me to take, which I accepted, letting him lead me to the dance floor.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene_

_Straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end_

_Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

I listened closely to the lyrics of Kai's song as I danced with Cole, the two of us twirling and swaying to the music. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kai smiling at the two of us.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight_

_And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu_

_Me standing here with you_

_So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?_

_Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

"You know, you look really beautiful today, Nya. Not that you don't look beautiful any other day, of course." Cole whispered in my ear as my head laid on his shoulder, the two of us just swaying to the song now.

"Thank you, Cole. You look wonderful, too." I giggled, placing a kiss on his cheek before laying my head back on his shoulder.

"I try my best, you know?" He joked, dramatically flipping his bangs. I couldn't help but giggle at him again, playfully hitting his arm.

_You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)_

_When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)_

_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me, oh_

_Nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

The music stopped and I pulled away from Cole, a small smile gracing his face as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. Kai got off the stage, heading over to Cole and I.

"May I have this next dance, sis? Can't let Cole have all the fun, can we?" Nodding my head, I let Kai take me onto the dance floor as Cole got on-stage, music already starting to play, but not from the band.

_I was dry, broken down_

_Could barely feel my heart_

_Just lying in the dark_

_Lightning bolt to the ground_

_You made an ember glow_

_It only took a spark_

_Now it feels_

_Like my walls are melting down_

_Like a force of nature now_

_Like my walls are melting down_

Kai and I didn't talk while we danced, but I could tell that he didn't want to talk because he knew he'd end up crying if he did. Fresh tears were already forming in his eyes, his eyes getting all watery, making mine get that way too.

_It's burning out of control_

_Love like I've never known_

_Lighting us up tonight_

_Woah.. ah.. ah.._

_So let's get lost in the flames_

_Just got our hearts to blame_

_You touch me I ignite_

_Like a wildfire_

_Like a wildfire_

_Woah.. ah.. ah.._

_It's burning out of control_

_Like a wildfire_

_Like a wildfire_

_Woah.. ah.. ah.._

_You're burning up my soul_

_Steady hands, level head_

_It all abandons me_

_I only feel your heat_

_White hot, burning red_

_Who knew that letting go_

_Would make me so complete_

_Now it feels_

_Like my walls are melting down_

_Like a force of nature now_

_Like my walls are melting down_

_It's burning out of control_

_Love like I've never known_

_Lighting us up tonight_

_Woah.. ah.. ah.._

_So let's get lost in the flames_

_Just got our hearts to blame_

_You touch me I ignite_

_Like a wildfire_

_Like a wildfire_

_Woah.. ah.. ah.._

_It's burning out of control_

_Like a wildfire_

_Like a wildfire_

_Woah.. ah.. ah.._

_You're burning up my soul_

Laying my head on Kai's shoulder, like I'd done with Cole, I felt something warm and wet on the back of my head moments later. Kai was crying, I knew it, but I didn't make a big deal about it, even though Kai hardly ever cries.

Sure, I hated the fact that he still saw me as a little girl, as his baby sister, but at the same time, I enjoyed it. It let me know that Kai would always be there for me, whether for protection or support, he would be there.

_Somehow you're burning away my doubt (woah)_

_And now I'm yours 'til the flames are out (woah)_

_I'm powerless in the blazing light_

_Only you can prevent the fire we're starting tonight_

_It's burning out of control_

_Love like I've never known_

_Lighting us up tonight_

_Woah.. ah.. ah.._

_So let's get lost in the flames_

_Just got our hearts to blame_

_You touch me I ignite_

_Like a wildfire_

_Like a wildfire_

_Woah.. ah.. ah.._

_It's burning out of control_

_Like a wildfire_

_Like a wildfire_

_Woah.. ah.. ah.._

_You're burning up my soul_

_Like a wildfire_

_Like a wildfire_

_You're burning up my soul_

The music stopped and Kai pulled away from me, excusing himself to go wipe away his tears and blow his nose. _**Yep, he's a real charmer, isn't he?**_

I spotted Cole up on the stage, mic still in his hand. Jay and Lloyd stood behind him, microphones in their hands too, ready to sing backup. New music began, making everyone partner up again, except for me.

_I had a dream so big and loud_

_I jumped so high I touched the clouds_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh [2x]_

_I stretched my hands out to the sky_

_We danced with monsters through the night_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh [2x]_

_I'm never gonna look back_

_Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up_

_No, please don't wake me now_

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My life_

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My life_

_I howled at the moon with friends_

_And then the sun came crashing in_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh [2x]_

_But all the possibilities_

_No limits just epiphanies_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh [2x]_

_I'm never gonna look back_

_Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up_

_No, just don't wake me now_

The Sun was almost done going down, the sky a mixture of different hues of pinks, purples, and oranges before fading away too. The sky was now dark, the stars twinkling above us, setting a pretty romantic atmosphere for everyone.

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My life_

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My life_

_I hear it calling outside my window_

_I feel it in my soul (soul)_

_The stars were burning so bright_

_The sun was out 'til midnight_

_I say we lose control (control)_

Kaori and I were the only girls not dancing, since Kaori didn't want to dance with anyone. I knew why she didn't want to. She didn't want to hurt Cyrus by dancing with any of the guys, especially since Cyrus can't dance.

Getting a smile on my face, I grabbed Kaori's hands, leading her onto the dancefloor. Sure, she couldn't dance with guys, but I was no romantic option for her to choose from, so surely it would be fine for her to dance with me.

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My life_

_Oo-o-o-o-o_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My life_

_This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be_

_The best day of my life_

_Everything is looking up, everybody up now_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My life _

As the music ended, Kaori's face was flushed and she was out of breath from all of her dancing. She had managed to captivate Cyrus, the poor guy staring at her the entire time as we danced, his eyes never leaving her. It was cute, really.

By the time we finished dancing, I was out of breath and the baby was really energetic at the moment. It kept kicking me every few minutes, really hard too. I was worried that dancing that hard would be bad for the baby, so I figured I'd sit down and rest for a little bit.

My dress fit just fine, which I had made sure of. If it had been too tight, everyone else might have seen my bump, but I made sure that my dress was loose enough that it wouldn't be noticable.

"Having fun, Nya?" Misako asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. She was the only other person who knew about my pregnancy, since she had insisted on going to the hospital with me the day I'd found out.

"Yeah, I really am, but the baby keeps kicking me. It hurts a little bi–" I was cut off by another kick, this time being the hardest it had ever kicked. EVER. And damn, did it hurt. It hurt bad enough to make me scream, drawing attention to the two of us.

"Uhhh, sorry about that! There was a...bee, in my hair." I lied, right through my teeth. Everyone shrugged their shoulders, continuing what they had been doing before my little outburst.

"It's getting restless, isn't it? That's natural, it happened when I was pregnant with Lloyd." It was nice having Misako there to help me get through this, since she's already been through all this before.

"Yeah, but I wish it didn't hurt so much. I don't know why it does, considering I'm only about two weeks in." I murmured, discreetly rubbing my belly. I was a bit paranoid about rubbing my stomach out in the open like this, afraid someone would find out sooner than planned.

"Now that, I don't know about. It shouldn't hurt this bad until you're at least four months, maybe three at minimum." She looked puzzled as she spoke, her eyes practically glued to my stomach.

"Maybe it's more than one baby?" I joked, but she actually took me seriously, excitement clear as day in her eyes. Before she could reply, I sighed and shook my head at her before walking away to find Cole.

* * *

**Two Hours Later...**

The reception had ended an hour ago, all of the guests leaving to return to their homes. For the rest of the reception, I had hung out with Cole, Jay, and Rika. Jay kept cracking jokes about mine and Cole's sex life, making suggestive gestures and everything before the two of us walked away from him.

Once the reception was over, the others had all headed to their respective rooms, Cole and I heading to our room too. I finally got to remove my dress, the white bundle of fabric falling to the floor in a heap. Cole had easily managed to get out of his tux, crawling into bed wearing nothing but his boxers.

I, however, had went to the closet and grabbed my pajamas,quickly slipping them on before Cole got any ideas. He didn't seem to mind, though. He had really been trying not to get urges, ever since he discovered I was pregnant.

Crawling into bed beside him, he lifted his arm to let me get under it, the two of us snuggling close. It was nice, being like this, just getting to be this close to each other for just a few moments of the day, without anyone interrupting us.

"Mmmm, night Nya. Love you." Cole mumbled, his drowsiness obvious in his voice.

"Night, Cole. Love you, too." After that, his snores filled the room's silence. The boys had always complained about Cole's snoring when they'd shared a room together, but I didn't mind it. In fact, I loved his snoring.

Closing my eyes, I slowly began to doze off too. Eventually, the last thing I'd seen having been the backs of my eyelids.

* * *

**Okay, so there you go! Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**Oh, and you guys get to vote on how many babies Nya has, and the genders! Just tell me how many you think she should have, along with the genders of each one!**

**You can also vote for names!**

**Here are my girl name ideas: Miki, Ami, Shirai, and Kohana, but feel free to submit your own names!**

**Here are my boy name ideas: Natsu, Matsu, Carter, and Spencer, but once again feel free to submit your own name ideas!**

**If you'd like to know the meanings of any of the names I mentioned above, just ask! :)**

**Oh, and the songs used in this chappie are Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift, Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback, Wildfire by Sam Tsui, and Best Day of My Life by American Authors.**

**GTG, I'm busy redying my hair pink for school right now! Peace out!  
**


End file.
